


Oops!

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: Their first kiss was an accident





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499606) by Twitter/@roman_kvn. 



> This is just a little ficlet I said I'd write for the members of a fanfic group who loved the cartoon I linked above that inspired it. Basically, Crowley and Aziraphale absently kiss without realizing it. Then they freak out. I hope you enjoy. Please look at this little cartoon. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen!

Aziraphale was deeply engrossed in a book of Latin poetry. He could read in several different languages at once, so he didn't have to do the hard work most humans had to by laboriously translating the text as he went. He simply read. It was stunning stuff. Beautifully written and he was utterly engrossed.

_______________

Crowley was busy on his cell phone, looking for that place that sold the pastries Aziraphale loved. The ones with prune filling and almond slivers and powdered sugar the angel was crazy about. He planned to pick some up on his way back from running an errand, just to see the smile it would put on Azirphale's face. 

_______________

They'd moved in together after the Armageddon That Wasn't because... well because why would Crowley stay in his cold, lonely, far too spacious flat when he could live in a cozy bookshop with his dearest friend. No one was watching anymore. They had all the time in the world for Aziraphale to pour over his books and for Crowley to hurl verbal abuse at his plants (something that always made Aziraphale tut disapprovingly). They were both surprised at how easy it was to blend their lives together. Quite simple really. They fit together like puzzle pieces that had been cut specifically to match each other's curves. Crowley was a piece of dark earth with a tiny corner of sky on the edge of him, Aziraphale was a sky piece with a bit of earth jutting through it. They never spoke about the feelings they both harbored for the other, pure and true and deep. It just wasn't done. It was habit at this point. And their lives together had taken on such a nice and warmly established routine. It seemed a shame to break things up with talk about _feelings._

_________________

"Angel?" called Crowley, eyes narrowed at his cell phone as he scrolled through the long list of London's bakeries from his recent google search, looking for the one that carried the prune pastries. 

"Yes dear?" he heard Aziraphale answer absently, where he sat in the next room

"I'll be out for a bit. Got demon things to do" _Which bakery was it? There were too blasted many in this Satan forsaken city_

He vaguely heard Aziraphale respond "Alright. I'll be here", Crowley could see him through the corner of his eye as he approached the angel. He was deeply engrossed in a book like always. Crowley wandered over absently to see if the Bentley's keys were somewhere on Azirphale's reading desk.

___________________________

Aziraphale heard Crowley approach as he latched onto a particularly fascinating turn of phrase in a poem he was reading. "Will we still be able to dine at the Ritz tonight?" he asked absently, starting to turn his face a bit toward's Crowley so as not to be rude, but keeping half his eye on the page. _My that description is just lovely, I don't know if this could even be translated into English properly. T_ otally absorbed in the poem in front of him, he felt Crowley come near and lean down, and he briefly turned his head so that his lips met the demons lips.

 _Mmmm Soft._ he thought absently

_____________________

 _So sweet_ The demon thought as his lips pressed gently and very briefly against Aziraphale's. And then he was walking away. _I think this is the right one. On the corner of Noel and Wells Streets_

"Won't be long!" he called over his shoulder as he headed for the door _._

 _"_ Mind how you go!" the angel called back.. already sucked back into the book he was reading.

______________________

Out in the Bentley, Crowley typed the address of the pastry shop into google maps. _It sure is nice living with the angel_ He thought happily. _There's always good food, good company, fun nights spent drinking wine and chatting into the wee hours of the morning. Warm kisses goodbye._

_KISSES????_

_"Holy fuck!!"_ He'd kissed Aziraphale!!

____________________________

Inside the bookshop, a distracted angel's brain finally caught up with recent events and he spit his cocoa all over the book of Latin poetry. 


End file.
